Mascara
by Ilusion-dark4
Summary: -...Finges tan Bien...-le escucho decir. considero todos los factores, cada uno de ellos menos uno, su propia persona. dejando una interrogante: entre un chico que oculta su identidad pero dice la verdad o alguien que no dice nada aunque revele su verdadero rostro y naturaleza, ¿quien es quien usa la mascara? DatastormShipping, RevolverxYusaku Fujiki -lime y Fuffy-
1. -1-

primero que nada, feliz navidad y ojala hayan tenido una fiesta maravillosa acompañado de sus personas queridas y no como yo trabando como una esclava C: no ya enserio, me la pase bonito.

se que se preguntan ¿porque chingados no he actualizado los otros ficks? pues hubo una tragedia griega que el archivo se me daño ando recuperandolo lentamente, como la vida. mientras los deleito con estos minificks tan sensualones XD

ahora gozenlo que lo escribi con mucho esfuerzo xD

.-.-.-.-

- **uh… gracias** -el peliazul con detalles rosas tomo el regalo que constaba de chocolates envueltos prolijamente en papel trasparente claramente comprado de las manos de una linda chica de gafas negras. Era la 4° señorita que le entregaba chocolates ese miercoles de Febrero y no recordaba porque. Sabia que tenia algo que ver con los adornos rosas y corazones por donde sea asi como los multiples detalles cursis en las redes.

- **espero tu respuesta Fujiki-kun-** murmuro la chica sonrojada y se fue corriendo hacia su grupo de amigas que cuchicheaban sobre su valentia. Yusaku suspiro aburrido mientras guardaba el regalo en su mochila y se acomodaba en su mesa para volver a intentar dormir. la noche anterior estuvo realmente ocupado por combatir a los caballeros de Hanoi.

Antes de caer en los calidos brazos de Morfeo, recordo que ese dia era san Valentin. Según la tradicion, Las chicas Regalaban chocolates a los chicos que les gustaban para un posible noviazgo o amigos como gesto cariñoso, si no tenias mucha suerte en el amor, posiblemente una chica te diera un chocolate por simple gesto de camarería. en su caso, Los aceptaba no tanto porque fuera fanatico del chocolate o sintiera real aprecio por los obsequios, sino porque la primera vez que se atrevio a rechazar un chocolate a una jovencita de cabello rubio con ojos lavanda y darle sus motivos para rechazarlo, la niña empezo a llorar y a gritar llamándolo "monstruo insensible" hasta que el acepto su chocolate a regañadientes.

Yusaku no le importaba esa clase de festividades, se le hacian falsas e innecesarias. Si gustaba de alguien, simplemente hay que decirlo y ya. No es necesario tanta ceremonia y vergüenza ajena ante las ridiculeces cursis que traian consigo.

 **-¡hey Fujiki-kun!-** abrio los ojos malhumorado, al parecer al destino no le parecia que tomara una siesta. Se levanto y vio a su lado a Shima Naoki sonreirle entusiasmado. Tenia una bolsita de celofan trasparente en sus manos y una sonrisa enorme.

 **-¡mira Fujiki-kun, una linda chica me lo dio. Seguramente quiere que sea su valentin en el "dia blanco"!-** presumió orgulloso el peliverde. Yusaku observo el regalo tan simple y se quedo pensativo sobre decirle o no que se trataba de un giri-choko*, si lo hacia, seguramente el peliverde de ojos oliva empezaria a berrear tambien y no estaba de humor en escuchar mas de eso.

 **-¿te han regalado chocolates?-** pregunto peculiarmente interesado el "amigo" de Yusaku mientras sonreia.

- **si-** fue su seca respuesta mientras guardaba el resto de sus cosas para irse. Al parecer las clases habian terminado un poco antes pues veia a muchos chicos y chicas revolotear por donde sea en el salon. Salio del salon con Naoki detrás de el sin dejar de parlotear. Estaba habituado a sus largos discursos asi que es mas facil ignorarlo siempre y cuando tuviera cuidado en responder en los momentos precisos. pero una frase en particular llamo su atencion. se gira a verlo, para su sorpresa, el peliverde tenia en sus manos una caja del tamaño de su mano de color blanco con un lazo rojo.

 **-... se que es raro pero… pense que ya que no tienes tantos amigos, no te regalarían uno… joder solo acéptalo si-t** ermino de balbucear Naoki con un sonrojo pronunciado en sus mejillas. Yusaku se quedo en blanco ante el regalo, no era muy comun que un chico le regalara a otro y si lo hacian era mas por connotaciones románticas. Dudo en aceptarlo hasta que recordó que se trataba de Shima, si lo rechazaba, empezaria a gritar Molesto y no necesitaba dañar mas sus canales auditivos. con ese pensamiento, tomo renuente el obsequio sin prestar atención a la inocente mirada esperanzada del joven peliverde.

 **-gracias-  
-de nada Fujiki-kun, te veo después-**el peliverde salio corriendo con sus mejillas completamente rojas. continuo caminando hacia la salida mientras guardaba el regalo de Shima en su mochila ganandose una risita burlona de Ai.  
 ** _-"vaya que eres un casanova Yusaku-sama. o deberia llamarte Yusaku-oujisama_ "-  
-cierra la boca-**gruño en voz baja el hacker cerrando su mochila ignorando las protestas de la inteligencia artificial pero no necesito otra orden al respecto porque no paso mucho cuando escucho como Yusaku se detuvo nuevamente en el pasillo debido que alguien lo habia interceptado.

 **-Zaizen** -el ojiesmeralda se sintio levemente extrañado al ver una vez mas a la chica que hacia el papel de Blue Angel en el mundo virtual. hacia tiempo que no la veia o tenia algun contacto con la muchacha de cabellos castaños.  
- **Fujiki-** la niña miro al joven de peculiar cabello sintiendo su tierno corazon latir fuertemente. no tenia mucho contacto con el joven frente suyo pero su mente no dejaba de recordarle que el la habia encontrado en el tejado, salvandola. aunque tecnicamente, Playmaker fue quien hizo todo el trabajo al sacarla de ese encierro.

 **-yo... te traje un regalo. como agradecimiento por tu ayuda-** la joven se acerca a el con el paquete en su mano. el corazon de chocolate tenia el tamaño de un puño y estaba finamente decorado, dificilmente reconocible si fue comprado. Aoi admitia que le hubiera gustado hacerlo pero no tenia mucho talento para la cocina y no queria envenenar a Yusaku por un chocolate defectuoso.

 **-no es necesario. no busco nada a cambio-** rechazo Fujiki en tono seco pero ligeramente mas amable. entendia que la chica es muy esteril con quien se le acercara por el asunto de su hermano y no la culpaba, el hizo lo mismo. pero eso no significaba que la dejaria a su suerte.

 **-por favor-** las mejillas de Aoi se tiñeron de rosa, ganandose una mirada extrañada del ojiesmeralda **.-no quiero que se desperdicie-** agrego con la esperanza de que Yusaku lo tomara. sintio sus mejillas arder aun mas cuando el peliazul tomo el obsequio y tuvo la ligera impresion que el muchacho le brillaron los ojos dulcemente. cuando en realidad, el peliazul se quedo pensando en que haria con esas golosinas.

- **gracias-** sin decir mas, el peliazul emprendio su camino preguntandose por ese arranque de amabilidad de la joven.

salio de la academia, continuo caminando por la calle con el proposito de llegar con su aliado Kusanagi Soichi y continuar trabajando en sus investigaciones. el dueño del "cafe Nagi" decidio estacionarse cerca de la plaza principal de la ciudad, lugar donde se presentaban las batallas de los duelistas carismaticos y muchos de ellos traian obsequios para sus idolos. algunos podian entregarlos directamente al representante de Go Onizuka mientras para la idol de V-rains, estaba una señorita de cabello rubio-castaño recibiendo los regalos en su representacion. pero tambien habia muchos duelistas y señoritas con su regalo esperando ver a Playmaker o algún representante para entregarle sus chocolates con afan de agradecimiento o romance.

Yusaku le llamo la atencion este detalle y no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente acosado por esa innecesaria muestra de afecto material. una vez que entro al campo de vision de Soichi, el mayor le saludo tranquilamente pero no menos afectuoso.  
 **-ah, Yusaku-kun bienvenido-  
-buenas tardes, Kusanagi-san-  
-¿has visto cuantas fanaticas quieren entregarle su regalo a Playmaker? si el no aparece esta tarde, habra muchos corazones rotos-**añadio ligeramente el pelimorado con una sonrisa mientras cocinaba un hotdog para su "hermanito"  
 **-no me interesa. mientras no haya caballeros a quien derrotar, no tengo porque hacer acto de presencia-** contesto friamente el ojiesmeralda mientras se sentaba en una silla plegable para clientes. **  
-¿como te fue en el colegio? ¿tuviste suerte con alguna chica?-  
 _-"que si tuvo suerte, Yusaku-Oujisama es un galan. muchas chicas le regalaron chocolates incluso chicos"-_** añadio Ai rapidamente al asegurarse que no hubiera alguien ajeno cerca de ellos. Yusaku Gruño molesto por el innecesario comentario de Ai sobre ese detalle en su vida. el mayor rio burlon ante ese gruñido, ver a Yusaku avergonzado sobre un asunto tan normal era poco comun pero entendible, el chico no tenia habilidades sociales casi como un ermitaño.

 **-no tiene nada de malo Yusaku-kun, es normal a tu edad tener una novia o si quieres experimentar, un novio-**  
 **-sabes que no necesito la calidez humana-** el pelimorado ya no dijo nada, siempre intentaba cada cierto tiempo darle un empujón para que tomara un momento para vivir, realmente vivir como un joven de su edad: equivocarse, tener a quien amar, viajar, experimentar, jugar duelo de monstruos por diversión pero continuaba reacio a salir de ese rincon lleno de rencor.  
 **-¿que haras con esos chocolates? hasta donde yo recuerdo, no te gusta lo dulce-  
-pensaba tirarlos pero seria desperdiciar. ¿Gustas Kusanagi-san?-**ofrecio amablemente el ojiesmeralda mientras el aludido no sabia como tomar ese comentario.

al final Yusaku se quedo con el chocolate de Aoi, no tanto por lo elaborado que es o su apariencia costosa, sino era el unico hecho de chocolate semi-amargo. como habia dicho Soichi, el no es muy fan del dulce. la jovencita de cabello castaño tuvo buen tino en ese gusto. mientras que Naoki le regalo unos bombones de chocolate blanco rellenos de crema, en el momento que probo uno, su lengua fue castigada por aquella bomba de azucar que le costo 2 tazas de cafe negro grandes para quitar ese sabor de su paladar.

el dia trascurrio rapido y normal. Soichi vendio mas que nunca sus especialidades pues las parejitas salían a pasear y se antojaban sus productos a mitad del camino. mientras Yusaku barría el piso a los caballeros mas agresivos con el afán de encontrar algo de emoción a su monótona vida pero no sirvió de mucho. solo consiguió cansarse y aburrirse más.

a las 9:30pm era hora de regresar a casa, Kusanagi se ofrecio voluntariamente a llevarlo de regreso, aprovechando que sus ventas bajaron un poco. despues de todo, unos restaurantes cercanos al centro cerraron temprano y muchas parejas estaban decepcionadas y molestas por ello, no podia desaprovechar la oportunidad de una buena venta. una vez que se aseguro que Yusaku entrara su casa en ese barrio regular, se fue tranquilamente. mientras tanto el peliazul cerraba con llave su casa dispuesto a irse a dormir o eso planeo hasta que ve un sobre de papel en el suelo.

en un mundo tan tecnologico ¿quien en su sano juicio manda recados escritos en papel? algo antiguo y pasado de moda pero para Yusaku era una señal.

el peliazul toma el sobre y lo abre, leyendo el sencillo mensaje que logro lo que muchos intentaron todo el dia.

acelerar el corazon de Yusaku.

aprovechando que Ai habia tomado una siesta, apago el aparato para evitar que el ente virtual estuviera de metiche por lo que iba a pasar. subio corriendo las escaleras, dejo su disco de duelo en el anaquel y desactivo a Roboppy, pues se habia enterado que la pequeña robot de limpieza era aliada de Ai y si se enteraba de lo que pasaba por las noches, naturalmente le diria.

a paso apresurado fue al baño a refrescarse y vestirse su pijama de algodon de colores oscuros. mientras el agua tibia recorria su cuerpo con ritmico golpeteo hizo memoria de lo que decia la nota:

 ** _"llego a las 10:30pm"._**

un sencillo mensaje que daba inicio a un juego que hace tiempo Yusaku estaba participando.

no habia sido honesto con Soichi cuando le dijo que no necesitaba la calidez humana, pero tampoco le habia mentido, el no necesitaba la calidez humana, solo necesitaba a el.

.-.-.-.

*en japon se acostumbra a regalar chocolares segun el nivel de afecto que tiene la chica a las personas. el Giri-choko que literalmente traducido seria "Chocolate por obligacion" se da a compañeros de trabajo o escuela por simple factor social, el Tomo-Choko "chocolate para los amigos, es mas elaborado y para amistades cercanas y por ultimo el Honmei-choko, el chocolate para los amantes, novio o marido, incluso para declarar su amor, a diferencia de los otros, es preferible que sea elaborado a mano o comprado en tiendas muy costosas o marcas reconocidas.

-.-.

bueno, ojala les haya gustado esta pequeña intruduccion, no se apuren, no va a ser tan largo pero ojala les deje un buen sabor de boca. recuerden dejar un Review con amors y por ultimo, abrazos y besos.

see u


	2. -2-

_inicio hace uno meses cuando durante las noches se sentia ligeramente acosado. Inocentemente penso que era su paranoia sobre la guerra pero habia aprendido no dudar de su instinto de supervivencia. las primeras veces eran inconstantes a veces prolongadas o muy cortas hasta que fue tomando ritmo. la sensación de ser acosado ocurría durante la noche mientras el dormía, siempre empezando desde las 10:30 y su duración variaba, a veces era por unos minutos y otras horas pero no pasaba de las 2am. al principio pensó que era su estrés por las constantes batallas y la falta de sueño reparador, hasta que se hizo presente la primera nota en papel. una nota sencilla escrita a mano en una letra limpia._

 _" **perdon por perturbar tu sueño. no busco hacerte daño"**_

 _durante un mes, al nivel máximo de paranoia. el peliazul estuvo en constante vigilancia de su acosador, buscando algun sospechoso en cuestión pero no había nadie, ni en las cámaras, dando por entender tres cosas: el acosador es muy hábil para eludirlo, incluso visito varios edificios que tenían acceso visual a su cuarto para dar con alguna pista pero todo en blanco, aun con la nota física, no había rastros de huellas digitales. segundo, debía ser un hacker, pues todas las cámaras de vigilancia de las calles, incluso aquellas que no están tan cerca de su hogar no tenían ninguna evidencia de actividad extraña y tercer punto, el sospecho debia conocerlo o por lo menos su rutina básica, pues cuando se quedaba dormido con Kusanagi en su camión, la sensación de acoso no estaba, ni tampoco en su escuela._

 _una mañana antes de irse al colegio, encontró otra nota con las mismas características en el suelo cerca de la puerta._

 _" **no busco hacerte daño, esta noche te visitare afuera de tu balcón a las 10:30pm"**_

 _durante su tiempo en la escuela, pensó claramente en pedirle ayuda a Soichi o a la policía para detener al acosador pero también, muy en el fondo, estaba intrigado por ese extraño. quería saber ¿como lo había eludido tanto? ¿quien era? ¿porque lo hacia? asi que se enfrentaría directamente al extraño. muchas veces tuvo que Confrontar sus terrores nocturnos por su cuenta, enfrento a la tortura y la muerte solo, un acosador no era nada. Además, había reforzado las ventanas con cristales templados, aun si su acosador tuviera armas, no podría hacerle daño. Asi como un mecanismo de defensa en caso de eso llegara a fallar, si el extraño rompía el cristal o la forzaba desde afuera, automáticamente mandaría un mensaje de ayuda a Soichi._

 _Con esas acciones preventivas, se preparo mentalmente para ver a su acosador._

 _…_

 _Cuando el reloj marco las 10:30 exactamente vio una figura negra saltar a su balcon. El estaba sentado en el borde de su cama expectante a conocer a su acosador chapado a la antigua a media luz de la habitación. Mantuvo su escepticismo al ver con mayor claridad a su supuesto acosador: por su talla y complexion parecia un hombre joven, talvez pocos años mayor que el. Su cabello negro brillante y Aun con su rebeldía, lucia peinado a diferencia de los típicos geeks perturbados que salen en las películas. Ropa Casual que constaba de Jeans oscuros y ajustados con una camisa blanca, todo normal si se ignoraba la mascara blanca con prolijos lentes color ámbar y los guantes de cuero negro._

 _ **-buenas noches-** su tono de voz era juvenil y grave. Otro punto que añadir a la lista de sucesos raros en su vida._

 _- **¿Por qué me estas acosando?-** fue su hosca pregunta ante el extraño sin siquiera acercarse a la ventana._

 _- **directamente al punto ¿eh? Porque me interesas. -** fue su pronta respuesta mientras le veia atravez de su mascara. Yusaku no sabia si era sincero o no ante la falta de titubeo, lo mejor era no bajar la guardia._

 _- **no necesito admiradores-**_

 _ **-no quiero ser tu admirador y no pretendo serlo. Solo me gustas** -Yusaku logro controlar el posible rubor que iba a brotar de sus mejillas ante esa directa declaración romántica. rapidamente repuso su postura y sigo analizando a su acosador en cuestion._

 _- **no me conoces-**_

 _ **-lo se, por eso me limito a observarte. Estaba bien al inicio cada vez que iba al café Nagi pero cada vez era menos satisfactorio verte esporádicamente y mucho menos venir en noche, asi que decidi arriesgarme a hablar contigo pero sobre todo, ya no soportaba verte inquieto ante lo desconocido -** Yusaku se limito a no imaginarse a lo que se referia con "satisfacerse" y continuo con el interrogatorio._

 _- **no tengo porque confiar en ti o creer que estas siendo honesto conmigo-**_  
 _ **\- no pido que confíes en mi. Eres una persona desconfiada por naturaleza, por ello decidi ponerme en desventaja contigo para que veas que mis intenciones no son bélicas-** explico el chico de la mascara mientras se removia un poco de su lugar, nada mas para cambiar postura, si hacia algun movimiento en falso, el chico de su adoracion le repeleria aun mas._

 _- **así que seguirás haciéndolo-**_  
 ** _-el nivel de alerta disminuye cuando sabes lo que te rodea. asi podras descanzar un poco mejor. pero como te dije, estoy en desventaja contigo, en el momento que digas sobre mi, habra mayor vigilancia en este barrio, mas camaras, menor probabilidad para poder mirarte. en pocas palabras me sacaras de la jugada.-_**

 _ **-no te creo, tengo la sospecha que eres mas astuto y lograras apañártelas para burlar todo eso-e** l peliazul intuyo que el visitante sonrio._  
 _ **-talvez pero como te dije antes, no busco incomodarte más de lo necesario.-** explico el chico de cabello negro con mascara. el heroe de V-rains analizo con detalle cada palabra dicha por su misterioso acosador. primer punto, el chico es muy meticuloso, seleccionaba cuidadosamente sus palabras para no dejar espacios de doble intención. segundo punto, como dijo antes, el tenia una especie de fijación por su persona, asi que aun cuando lograra aumentar la seguridad, se las apañaría para continuar con sus acosos, así que debía tener cuidado en la escuela y en la calle y por ultimo, no debía guardar la guardia bajo ningún concepto._

 _- **es tarde, sera mejor que te vayas a dormir.-** el moreno de blanca mascara se alejo del ventanal y dio un brinco por el balcón. yusaku sin acercarse demasiado a la ventana, vio como el sujeto en cuestión se alejaba de su casa mientras se retiraba la mascara teniendo alto nivel de precaución de no hacerlo frente a unas cámaras externas._

 _tal como dijo el extraño de la mascara blanca, Yusaku al saber que el estaba ahi presente, pudo conciliar un poco mejor el sueño pero al mismo tiempo, estaba ansioso, porque el estaba cerca mirándolo con esos inmaculados cristales dorados rodeados de blanco perla con posibles ideas pervertidas que hacer con su cuerpo o un posible asesinato pero poco a poco, se fue acostumbrando a su presencia. al grado que descuidadamente se olvidaba de el y continuaba con su rutina de investigar sobre su misterioso pasado. pero aun con estos contados deslices, el extraño no se acercaba a su balcón ni volvió a tener contacto con el._

 _hasta una noche, el peliazul se sintió extrañado. no sentía esa mirada intensa en su persona y el reloj marcaban mas de las 12pm según su computadora, el ojiesmeralda se puso de pie después guardar todos sus archivos. a paso lento se dirigió hacia la ventana del balcón, observando algún indicio de su acosador pero nada, trascurrió unos minutos mirando los tejados y ventanas de los edificios que había hecho el calculo del campo visual de su hogar, pero nada._

 _el estudiante se dio media vuelta para apagar las luces y dormirse hasta que un ligero golpeteo llama su atención. da la vuelta en si mismo quedándose algo sorprendido pues su acosador estaba ahi. usando ropa causal de colores purpura y negro así como su mascara que últimamente estaba pensando demasiado._

 _- **buenas noches-** hablo el extraño Saludando con la mano aguantada._  
 _- **pensé que sería demasiado bueno tener una noche sin tenerte merodeando cerca-** Yusaku puede jurar como el moreno se tensaba, seguramente ese comentario fue hiriente pero no le importaba._

 _- **perdóname pero aunque no lo parezca, tengo una vida ajena a mirarte.-** el tono irónico fue exacto. Yusaku pudo disimular un respingo en el momento que le dio la espalda. ahora fue el turno del peliazul en sentirse rechazado, aunque no debía porque. ¿se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia cercana?_

 ** _-te vi acercarte a la ventana e intuí que querías hablar conmigo-_**  
 _ **-no tengo nada de que hablar contigo-** el tono cortante fue suficiente para alejarle y una vez mas, Yusaku vio como el pelinegro ladeaba la cabeza con tensión, aun con su mascara podía percibir que estaba herido por su rechazo pero no sentía pena por el, el insistía en continuar con su juego._

 _- **Vaya. Hasta entonces-** dio la media vuelta dispuesto a irse por donde había venido._  
 _ **-¿como supiste que estaba mirando por la ventana? por deducción puedo ver que no tienes mucho de haber llegado-** el ojiesmeralda quiso patearse por hablar, quería romper con esa conexión con ese extraño pero ¿porque le costaba tanto? tan desesperado estaba en encontrar alguna variante en su monótona vida que estaba tentando los riesgos tal como torero a la muerte._

 _- **efectivamente, no tengo mucho que arribé pero por donde llegue en esta ocasión, hay un Angulo que me permite saber si estas o no en casa y pude verte de pie cerca de la ventana-** el extraño explico sin voltearse del todo, sonaba tan simple y calmado como si no le importara compartir su secreto con el._

 _ **-tendré que bloquear todo el balcón-** gruño bajo el duelista de los Cyberverse._  
 _ **-esta bien pero no lo harás, te gusta ver por la ventana.-** burlo el enmascarado. Yusaku podia sentir como aun con la mascara puesta, el extraño sonreía amenamente._  
 _- **¿como estas tan seguro de eso?-**_  
 _ **-en las noches antes de dormir, siempre miras por la ventana. una vez, me quede hasta que te despertaste y lo primero que haces es ver por ella. el porque lo haces, tengo mis teorías pero seria ir demasiado lejos para las pocas veces que tenemos hablando-** Yusaku se sintio levemente cohibido por esas observaciones pero lejos de sentirse molesto o aun mas acosado, un tibio calor broto en su pecho. el moreno de la mascara relato ese pequeño detalle como si fuera una gran maravilla sin ignorar la posibilidad sin hacerlo sentir incomodo, pues no dejaba de ser acoso._

 ** _-¿dije demasiado?-_**  
 _ **-solo vete-** en esta ocasión, un tono menos frio broto de los labios de Yusaku. Si el extraño lo noto, no dijo nada al respecto pero se le veia mucho mas animado que al principio de la velada. el peliazul lo vio marcharse nuevamente sintiéndose calmado pero con una calidez bailando en su pecho._

 _Trascurrieron varias noches calmadas sin ninguna nueva interacción, salvo la rutina de sentirse observado ahora con menor regularidad y de cierto modo se sentia extraño por ello. Yusaku se percato que talvez habia desarrollado una especie de sindrome de estocolmo con su acosador. Algo muy comun entre las victimas y sus captores que pasan mucho tiempo conviviendo. Pero al mismo tiempo, desde que sabia sobre el, sentía un poco menos vacia su casa. Casi podía decir que era como si alguien esperara por el llegando._

 _Tal vez Soichi es su gran amigo y colega. Lo cuida mucho como un hermano mayor pero el tenia a su familia, a su hermanito quien adora aun estando en un shock emocional. Una vez que lo deja en casa, de ahí estaba solo. Sus padres perdieron contacto con el, sabia que seguían ahí pues aun recibía dinero para solventarse y uno que otro mensaje esporádico. Estaban las inteligencias artificiales pero la pequeña robot que fabrico tiene nivel de inteligencia básico mientras Ai es muy molesto._

 _Sin Pedirlo, su acosador se habia vuelto una silenciosa compañía que ocasionalmente necesitaba._

 _Pero Una noche de lluvia fría hizo que reconsiderara sus propios pensamientos. Era una noche Helada de Agosto, algo poco común pero no inesperado. En esta ocasión, el reloj marcaban las 2:20am, se había sobre esforzado nuevamente trabajando en su investigación y su deber como duelista vengativo pero valía la pena aun con los pocos resultados. Tras la incesante habladuría de Ai sobre irse a dormir y sus beneficios. Yusaku terminaba de vestir su pijama, prepararse para irse a dormir o lo mejor posible pues no tenia especial afecto a los días lluviosos, le traían dolorosos recuerdos._

 _O eso pretendía hasta que un ligero golpeteo en su ventana llama su atención. ¿acaso no conocía los limites ese sujeto?_

 _Se giro a ver el cristal y efectivamente estaba ahí el chico de la mascara, completamente mojado y en ocasiones podía verlo tiritar de frio. Yusaku se quedo ligeramente sorprendido y guiándose por morbosa curiosidad de saber si el pelinegro conocía el sentido comun._

 _- **¿Qué haces aquí?-**_

 _ **-venia a mitad del camino cuando me atrapo la lluvia. Me quede pensando en mis opciones sobre que hacer. Primero, de tu casa a la mia, es casi una hora de distancia. segundo, esta lluvia me enfermara al punto que estare en cama unos días y tercero, no soy de tu agrado para preocuparme por venir.-** explico brevemente pero un ligero cabeceo le hizo entender que aun no terminaba._

 _ **-pero basto una razón para estar aquí: valdría la pena verte 5 minutos a esperar 24horas incluso hasta mas-** este comentario atenuado por el sonido de la lluvia no logro ocultar la tremenda calidez en sus palabras y el anhelo cumplido de haberlo visto. Esto no paso por alto para Yusaku, quien sintió su corazón latir con fuerza ante tal sinceridad._

 _Trago saliva con ligera rudeza y miro a otro lado tratando de ocultar su rubor. Admitia que esa frase fue gentil sobre todo a un chico tan monocromático como él._

 _Ante el sonido de un trueno, el heroe de V-rains sale de sus pensamientos para actuar de forma impulsiva. Se acerca a la ventana del balcon y la abre._

 ** _-entra-_**

 _Esta accion fue tomada por sorpresa completamente, incluso llego a aturdir un poco al enmascarado. El peliazul podia jurar que el corazon del extraño se habia exaltado contra su pecho._

 _- **¿Por qué?-**_

 _ **-primero, si te dejo afuera es probable que enfermes y no quiero cargar con eso en mi conciencia. Segundo, vives lejos. Tercero, solo te quedaras hasta que aminore la lluvia.-** explico el ojiesmeralda intentando disimular su nerviosismo. Se aparto de la Ventana para ir a buscar unas toallas y se calentara un poco. Del rabillo del ojo vio como su peculiar invitado pasaba cuidando de no dejar que la lluvia entrara demasiado y cerraba el cristal detrás suyo, despues no se movio de esa esquina._

 _Yusaku camino ligeramente mas rapido de lo normal para llegar al sanitario y tomar las toallas. Regreso y el extraño aun seguia en ese sitio pero se enfoco que la mascara blanca estaba inocentemente puesta en el suelo apoyada en la pared. Pero el chico no era idiota, su camisa negra estaba rota de un costado y ahora habia improvisado un antifaz y contemplaba silencioso la lluvia._

 _ **-la mascara me estaba molestando para poder respirar** -explico sin que el peliazul dueño de esa casa le preguntara. Yusaku le entrego las toallas en silencio y por poco olvida que ese chico lo acosaba al ver la sonrisa tan Gentil provenir de un par de labios ligeramente carnosos. Su corazón latía fuertemente aumentando su respiración discretamente y el tinte sutil de rubor en sus pómulos._

 _ **-gracias-** el chico de cabello negro se seco primeramente su cabello y rostro con especial cuidado con su antifaz. Miro su ropa y sin miramientos se quito la camisa revelando su agraciado pecho y espalda, no era musculoso pero tenia encanto, su cintura estrecha y espalda ligeramente amplia era pecado en vivo._

 _Mientras el enmascarado exprimía su camisa con la ventana ligeramente abierta, el duelista sufría un ligero arranque hormonal. Admitía que el extraño es atractivo, que va, es muy atractivo. Sin la mascara blanca lucia mas humano, menos amenazador. Su voz aun en tono suavemente grave, la forma que se dirigía a el con tanto anhelo sin llegar a incomodarlo lo inquietaban. Demasiado para su gusto._

 _- **Hideki*-**_

 ** _-¿Qué dices?-_**

 _ **-mi nombre es Hideki. Me dejaste entrar a tu casa aun cuando desconfías de mi. Es mi forma de agradecerte.-** el nombre quedo tatuado en su mente, su fuerte no es recordar nombres o rostros pero por alguna razón, tendría especial cuidado con ese nombre. Hideki por su parte observaba las reacciones por el cristal de la ventana, no había muchos cambios, Yusaku tenía la misma mirada en blanco desde que el llego pero al momento que noto un delicado rosa en sus mejillas, su corazón latió emocionado, al menos sabia que para su físico no es tan indiferente._

 _Normalmente le parecía algo banal la apariencia estética Excepto cuando reflejaba buena salud pero en Yusaku no. Su cabello tan peculiar y esos hermosos ojos que brillaban de distintas tonalidades hacia el sujeto del food truck, excepto para él._

 _Le dolia verse enredado en esa situación pero no le quedaba de otra. el fue quien trazo la forma de empezaron a relacionarse._

 _- **entonces cuando la lluvia aminore, me ire.-** continuo con la charla para dejar pasar ese amargo sentimiento que causo su ultimo pensamiento. colgó su prenda en una esquina de la ventana con el afan de no mojar demasiado el suelo. Tomo una toalla seca y se abrigo con ella. Se sento en el mismo rincon donde habia estado desde que llego y se entretuvo mirando la ventana. El peliazul con rosa por su parte agradecio que… el respetara su espacio y no intentara acercarse. Lucho por no entablar una conversación con el pero la curiosidad era demasiada y siendo francos necesitaba saber cómo es que dio con él para modificar su información en la web._

 ** _-¿Cómo diste conmigo?-_**

 _ **-por un Hotdog-** de todas las posibles respuestas, esa era la menos esperada de su lista y aumentaba muchísimo el radio de personas que lo habían visto en un solo lugar._

 _- **fui a comprar uno al camion Truck donde trabajas, creo que estabas en tu descanso-** al menos Yusaku tenia la seguridad que el acosador no sabia realmente mucho de su vida. Pero no explicaba porque el, todos los dias mantenía un bajo perfil, incluso en la escuela simulaba no ser tan inteligente sacando notas promedio a propósito. A ojos de cualquiera, es el un chico simplón y normal._

 ** _-¿Cómo fue que…?-_**

 _- **¿qué me interese en ti?-** termino por el la frase mirando por la ventana en un aire nostalgico.- **tus ojos… aun siendo de un precioso color están carentes de vida. Como si te hubieran arrancado la felicidad de golpe. Tu falta de atención a la vida y en tu propia persona solo lo confirman. después de todo ¿quién acepta entrar a un extraño en su sano juicio a su hogar?-** Yusaku se sintio expuesto y vulnerable aunque no se reflejara en sus facciones. Sintió pánico al verse tan diseccionado por un extraño que apenas le veia en la oscuridad pero no le daría el placer que lo viera en un estado frágil._

 _- **tus ojos brillan tan muertos como los míos-e** so fue inesperado._

 _ **-la diferencia es que aun con ese tono apagado, esta la llama de la esperanza. Que buscas una razón para seguir, aunque no lo parezca o lo quieras admitir. Yo No tengo un propósito o un objetivo propio. Una vez que termine mi trabajo, no habrá nada.-** no había lastima o lamento por su tono de voz, solo sinceridad pura. Algo en el pecho de Yusaku nació en el, algo extraño y ajeno, ¿que se supone que es? ¿Empatía? ¿comprensión? Era la primera vez que escuchaba una historia muy parecida a la suya antes de tomar la decisión de vengarse. Sacudió su cabeza para volver en si, el pelinegro pudo haber inventado la historia para debilitarlo._

 _El pelinegro no lucia como si quisiera convencerlo, mas bien, estaba completamente absorto en sus pensamientos como si Yusaku no estuviera._

 _Además el no conocía su historia personal ni tampoco sus sentimientos sobre su existencia._

 _-no importa si me crees o no. Por como nos conocimos y como es tu naturaleza, es normal la desconfianza-hablo finalmente el moreno con serenidad. El par se quedo callado por largo tiempo, escuchando la lluvia golpear la ventana bajo la luz tenue de la habitación…_

 _…_

 _A la mañana siguiente. Era un amanecer fresco y nebuloso, algo no tan normal considerando que es verano. Yusaku abrió los ojos despacio, con pereza hasta que recuerda que se quedo dormido con un extraño en su casa. Rápidamente se reviso quitándose la cobija, su cuerpo esta intacto, no se sentia sucio o extraño solo el cambio brusco de temperatura de calor agradable por fresco estimulante. Tampoco habia detalles ajenos a su cuarto, si no fuera por el par de toallas dobladas en el suelo juraria que lo vivido anoche fue un sueño. Se levanto mas relajado, haciendo lista de lo que haria ese dia o eso planeaba hasta que ve un papel arrugado y semihumedo en su escritorio. Sin mucha prisa lo toma._

 ** _"buenos dias. Te deseo una mañana agradable. H."_**

 _El poseedor de ojos esmeralda sintió sus mejillas arder por tan inofensivo mensaje. Era agradable despertar con un mensaje calmado a diferencia de los gritos ruidosos de Ai. Volvió en si al recordar que el continuaba siendo un acosador que lo observa en las noches. Mas sereno, guardo la nota en un cajon junto con las otras 2 con el fin de conservar la evidencia._

 _Los dias pasaron de forma regular entre la escuela y las investigaciones para encontrar pistas de su pasado además de mantener la guardia alta sobre los terratenientes de Revolver y el aumento de los Another, se sumo también el insistente interés en su vida por parte de Shima mientras en el mundo virtual, Blue Angel parecía Querer estar apegada a el. Paso por alto todos los mensajes de odio a su persona por ignorar olímpicamente a la diva del mundo V-rains y mas por desaprovechar la oportunidad de tener de novia a una chica asi._

 _Pero aun con esos desatinos, fue una buena semana. Pero sobre todo, en las noches. Yusaku se la vivia entre el si y el no, entre el sentido común y los impulsos, entre dejarse llevar por aquella necesidad que dejo olvidada desde su infancia y concentrarse en su objetivo, su venganza, lo unico que le ayudaba a seguir adelante._

 _Todo por culpa de su acosador, Hideki._

 _Desde esa noche lluviosa, poco a poco se fue haciéndose el habito de aparecer en su balcon cada vez que el se paraba frente al cristal. A veces hablaban largo tiempo de temas que tenian en común y otras estaban en silencio hasta que el dueño de la casa lo despedía. sin sumar las veces que lo dejaba estar dentro de su casa. Detalle que podia contarse con los dedos. Yusaku supo que su acosador tambien es duelista pero no es tan aficionado o apasionado como la gran mayoría y podía entablar conversación al respecto sobre estrategias. Que tenia afin por el picante y gustaba de la brisa marina en la tarde. El joven héroe no hablaba mucho, tanto porque no tenia mucho de que contar de su vida (cosa que es verdad) y… le gustaba escucharlo. La voz del enmascarado le agradaba, el uso correcto de cada palabra, la forma tan cuidadosamente que entonaba las frases._

 _Una que otra vez, el se había dormido en la cama teniendo cerca al acosador pero siempre termina igual. El pelinegro lo arropaba y se iba sin hacer ruido. Desde que el andaba cerca, el ojiesmeralda podia dormir bien, de hecho, mejor que casi toda su vida aun si eran pocas horas, lo que si le incomodaba era la mascara blanca que aun portaba. Desde que vio parte de su rostro aquella noche, lo veia mas como un colega misterioso, un conocido anónimo pero lo que mas le abrumaba en su pecho y todo por culpa de un contilleo que escucho de unas chicas que cuchicheaban en el pasillo de la academia era el termino._

 _Un Amante secreto._

 _sumandole que Ai no dudo en decirle sus sospechas una tarde en el camion aprovechando que Soichi estaba ocupado con un cliente, pues ya era muy regular que lo apagara en ciertas noches. En tono de burla, el monigote morado hablo sobre algún romance secreto en las madrugadas y el joven estudiante se iba de pinta con él o ella sin saber que estaba muy cerca de la verdad._

 _Una noche tibia, los dos estaban sentados en el balcon mirando las pocas estrellas en el cielo negro en agradable silencio o eso era hasta que el ojiesmeralda comento algo que acelero el pulso de los dos._

 ** _-es mejor que uses la venda-_**

 ** _-¿disculpa?-_**

 _ **-primero. No tiene mucho caso que ocultes tu rostro completamente si ya lo habia visto. Segundo, luces incomodo y seguramente tienes problemas de visión con ella. Tercero, puedo entenderte mejor cuando no la usas-** Yusaku logro disimular su nerviosismo. En realidad, la verdad es mas simple. Quiere verle sin ella._

 _Escucho algo de ruido provenir de su acompañante nocturno pero no volteo a ver de donde venia o intentar ver su identidad. Era mas que obvio que el continuaría ocultándola. Cuando el ruido ceso, miro a donde estaba el pelinegro y efectivamente usaba un antifaz hecho nuevamente con su ropa y esa sonrisa pretensiosa bailando en sus labios que provoco un tierno rubor en sus mejillas. Rápidamente gira su rostro disimulando su alegría de ser complacido tan fácilmente en su capricho._

 _ **-no sabia que te habia agradado de mi rostro Yusaku-chan-** burlo con una sonrisa ligera._

 _ **-es tedioso no entenderte bien por la mascara-** respondió secamente y se dedico a mirar el cielo dando fin a la discusión. El chico del antifaz sabia que Yusaku mentía, el mismo había hecho esa mascara y fue testeada previamente para evitar esa clase de incomodidades pero no dijo mas._

 _Siguieron pasando las noches y la cercanía cada vez es mayor. Yusaku cada vez sentía mas cómodo con las visitas de Hideki. según sus deseos lo dejaba pasar para charlar un poco mas cómodos sentados en el suelo o la cama, sus platicas en ocasiones se tornaban intensas pero agradables, eran discusiones sobre tópicas de política, seguridad o sin querer Yusaku sacaba temas de su trabajo. hábilmente logro convencer a Hideki que en sus tiempos libres trabajaba como investigador privado. para su sorpresa, el pelinegro de la mascara sabia mucho sobre diferentes métodos de Hackeo o rutas alternas para obtener información, sin preguntarle el ¿para que? y cuando le pregunto la ausencia del interrogatorio en sus asuntos, Hideki respondió que es su trabajo y su información, no le pidió ayuda al respecto y mucho menos colaborar con el._

 _era oficial. Hideki es una persona que lo comprendía muy bien y respetaba su espacio._

 _hasta esa noche a las 12:10am_

 _ambos estaban en silencio sentados en la cama cerca uno del otro, escuchando los sonidos artificiales de la ciudad como automóviles pasar y el suave silbido de la electricidad correr por los circuitos. por alguna razón, Yusaku estaba algo nervioso. sentía su corazón latir feroz contra su pecho, dándole dolorosas pulsadas que le recordaban sus deseos de sentir algo de calor humano, además de sentir la mano aguantada del pelinegro muy cerca de la suya que tenia el mágico efecto de provocarle rubor en sus mejillas. el peliazul se negaba a creer o pensar que sintiera una especie de afecto por el pelinegro pero no podía, intentaba recordar que ese chico es un acosador que lo visitaba de cuando en cuando en las noches pero su mente ya lo había procesado como alguien cercano y familiar._

 _ **-Yusaku-** la suave voz del moreno sonó muy cerca de su oído haciéndole reaccionar de sus pensamientos. cuando gira el rostro hacia el, nota que el enmascarado estaba muy cerca del, casi podía sentir su aliento contra su piel. sin ayudar en nada en aminorar el frenético latido de su corazón._

 ** _-¿puedo besarte?-_**  
 _ **-¿disculpa?-** el pelinegro hizo el ademan de tocar su rostro pero lo evito, se limito a acomodarse y seguir confrontando esos ojos color esmeralda que tanto le gustaban._  
 _ **-¿puedo besarte?-** repitió paciente._  
 _ **-¿porque querrias hacer eso?-** no fue la pregunta mas inteligente que se le haya ocurrido pero realmente lo pillo con la guardia baja._  
 _ **-porque realmente me gustas, te quiero Yusaku. además soy muy egoísta-** respondió mientras tomaba un mechón de su cabello azul entre esos dedos cubiertos de cuero. no sabia si fue porque su sentido común tomo unas vacaciones sin avisar o estaba realmente desesperado por algo de acción en su aburrida vida que afirmo despacio y en el momento que dio su aprobación el pelinegro lo tomo del rostro y lo beso._

 _pensó que seria un beso corto y seco pero no fue así. del inocente beso que compartieron donde los labios de Yusaku estaban húmedos y los del enmascarado muy suaves poco a poco el contacto fue incrementando asi como sus jugueteos, la calida humedad de ambas bocas era agradable, el roce de lenguas producía cosquillas deliciosas en su espalda. con mayor confianza, el beso fue incrementando de intensidad volviéndose mas necesitado y hambriento. el ritmo de los corazones era frenético aumentando el calor en rostros y pechos, en algún momento Yusaku tenia sus brazos enredados en el cuello del pelinegro mientras este lo tomaba de la cintura pegándolo mas a su cuerpo apenas permitiéndole separarse para respirar y volver a besarse. pequeñas mordidas en los labios hasta hincharlos solo aumentaba el erotismo del beso. aunque esos besos eran increíbles y los hacían desear mas y mas. el mismo enmascarado rompió el contacto. sin alejarse de su preciada persona reposo su rostro contra el cuello del estudiante respirando su aroma._

 _- **te quiero Yusaku.-** susurro afectuoso. Realmente queria a ese chico, tan parecido y diferente a el, casi su igual, su otro lado de si mismo._

 _el peliazul no respondió pero sabia que tenia que terminar con eso o podría terminar todo terriblemente mal._

 _Ó_

 _¿Tal vez disfrutar un poco?, si no mal recordaba en una de las tantas incoherencias de Ai que dijo de su persona es que es un adolescente hormonal que necesitaba desahogarse de alguna forma y por eso necesitaba alguna relación para ello. Penso en tres puntos que favorecieran esa idea: primero, admitia que el moreno es atractivo y tenia buena paciencia contra su carácter arisco. Segundo, aun si saliera románticamente con otra persona, seria problemático por sus asuntos personales y el enmascarado no se metía en ellos. Tercero, En este caso podría decir que no seria una relación real por cómo se habían conocido y amoldado todo. Y si empezaba de molesto o demasiado meloso._

 _Solo bastaba que el dijera sobre su caso y desaparecería._

 _- **puedo aceptar que me beses o me toques pero no mas-** corto el peliazul fríamente. pudo sentir que el moreno se tensaba pero no dijo nada. solo se separo y emitió una débil sonrisa._

 ** _-supongo que me conformare con eso-_**

 _..._

 _Continuaron las noches con su ahora nueva modalidad. Hideki pensó desde un principio que Yusaku le impondría limites en cuanto a su demostración de afecto y vaya que tuvo razón. El peliazul le permitía besarle y ser abrazado cuando quiere tal como gato caprichoso pero valía la pena esperar por tocar el nirvana cuando el mismo olvidaba sus propias restricciones y terminaban con el cabello alborotado o en su defecto, sin camisa._

 _Aunque no sabia si Yusaku lo consideraba su pareja o no, lo mejor que podía hacer era esforzarse._

 _Iniciando con los clásicos Regalos romanticos sacados de su corazón, le obsequiaba detalles cuidadosamente elegidos. Hideki es muy observador y sabe que su objeto de pasión aun siendo muy desprendido a la vida, tenia a la mano lo fundamental._

 _No podía darle algo electrónico, pensaría que lo espiaría. Ni tampoco medios para Hackear, la idea era un tanto peligrosa podía ofenderlo como perder la poca confianza en el._

 _Los dulces, muñecos o canciones mucho menos._

 _Así que le obsequio una maceta con violetas africanas purpuras._

 _Tanto como un detalle natural para darle vida a su cuarto además de las maquinas como un indicador._

 _Yusaku solo tomo el obsequio con extrañeza y lo dejo en un rincón del balcón, pues si lo dejaba adentro Ai lo notaria y haría preguntas sobre su origen, igual las pasaría por alto pero quería ahorrarse la molestia de oírlo._

 _Como era de esperarse, Hideki le recordaba sus sentimientos por el con una sonrisa suave y el tono de voz de una persona enamorada para recibir como respuesta el silencio o un mezquino "yo también"._

 _Claro que había veces, muy contadas que el peliazul se mostraba amable y gentil dejándole incluso recostarse un poco en la cama junto a el mientras conciliaba el sueño. Como una especie de compensación por el 90% de los rechazos además de una chispa de compasión cuando el mismo notaba que se pasaba de la raya._

 _Yusaku penso que lo tenia todo controlado pero no conto con una variante…_

 _Una noche no queria saber de Hideki. ¿Por qué? Simplemente no estaba de humor para verlo, ese dia fue muy duro entre investigaciones infructuosas y batallas en V-Rains aunque victoriosas, son poco satisfactorias por la escaza información que encontró y ¿para que negarlo? La falta de reto._

 _Según su reloj cerca de su cama marcaba las 12:20am y estaba cerca de dormirse cuando un golpe seco lo hizo regresar. Sabia que se trataba de su acosador, quien al parecer había pasado completamente por alto que cuando las luces estaban apagadas significaba que no quería recibirlo. Pero ahí estaba frente a su ventana detrás del cristal. Habilmente logra voltearse aun aparentando dormir para observar que hacia._

 _el pelinegro miro los contornos de sus ventanas como analizándolo, después Revelo de su muñeca una especie de reloj inteligente que mostro una pantalla azul cian. Tecleo un poco en ella y poco tiempo después la hizo desaparecer. Sin ningún problema abrió la ventana cuando dio un suave clic indicando que el seguro se había liberado. El peliazul continuo fingiendo dormir pero estaba molesto. El pelinegro había burlado sus defensas como si nada, tenia que reforzarlas una vez que se fuera. Podía levantarse y obligarlo a irse pero sentía curiosidad del porque de su atrevimiento._

 _Sintió que tomaba asiento junto a el y emitía un suspiro suave. No paso mucho cuando un par de dedos sin guante tocaban su rostro y cabello, no era desagradable Pero le incomodaba, la caricia trasmitía melancolía y se sentía ajena._

 _Como si le doliera tocarlo._

 _ **-finges tan bien-** lo escucho en un tono de voz muy diferente al que le había oído, tan seco e irónico. Pensó que lo descubrió y estaba a punto de levantarse cuando le oye volver a hablar._

 _ **-debió ser duro para ti aparentar que te gustaba que te besara, que te tocara** -siguió acariciándole la mejilla despacio._

 _Cada vez menos le gustaba a Yusaku el camino que estaba tomando ese monologo. Y cada palabra era mas dolorosa y sentía su pecho comprimirse. ¿Qué pretendía Hideki con decir todo eso?_

 _ **-aunque no te culpo, no tuvimos un comienzo muy normal-** dejo de tocar la mejilla y enfoco su mirada hacia el balcón, mas específicamente la maceta que le había dado, sus hojas estaban marchitas y ya no tenia flores. No le faltaba mucho para que muriera._

 _ **-realmente fui un estupido en creer que te gustaba. Que llegaras a quererme.-** emitió una sombra de sonrisa **-primero, dejaste muy en claro desde el inicio tu rechazo hacia mi. Segundo, me presente ante ti como un acosador. Tercero, realmente me hubiera encantado que sintieras lo mismo pero fui un estupido en dejarme llevar-** se levanto de la cama mirando al peliazul con una mirada herida y triste._

 _ **-se supone que no vendría esta noche, se supone que terminaria con esto hace 2 semanas pero mantenia la esperanza de que… no. Solo vengo a despedirme. Gracias por todo Fujiki Yusaku-** sin decir mas, salio por la ventana y repitiendo la operación de hackeo volvio a cerrar las ventanas. _

_En silencio en su alcoba Yusaku abrio los ojos y fruncio el seño molesto. Sus dedos enterrados en las sabanas, su pecho contraido de forma dolorosa._

 _ **-es mejor que se vaya-** murmuro para si mismo. Ya se había aburrido de ese juego, además, el… el. Apretó los dientes furioso ante esa dolorosa contracción en su pecho. Se sentia rechazado y herido pero ¿Por qué?_

 _Pasaron los dias lentamente y cada vez era mas duro el dolor en su pecho. Veía por la ventana antes de dormir y al despertar, sintiéndose más incomodo cada vez._

 _Era la cuarta noche que se sentia asi y se hizo un ovillo en cama, sintiendo su pecho arderle doloroso._

 _Intento concentrarse en olvidar pero no podia. Su pecho dolia cruelmente al verse solo. No le molestaba la soledad o ser ignorado pero se había acostumbrado a ser notado por Hideki. Ser cuidado por el, ser querido por el._

 _Estaba bien. El moreno le llego a simpatizar. Si no fuera por todas las circunstancias serian buenos amigos._

 _Amigos._

 _Esa palabra resulto desagradable para como veia al moreno._

 _Se sento en la cama y se cubrio el rostro con ambas manos tratando de serenarse. Su mente no paraba de recordarle ese momento de despedida._

 _Creyo que no le molestaria no ser tocado con afecto o sin sentimientos y sintio mil cuchillas de hielo ante esa distante caricia._

 _Se puso de pie y fue hacia el balcón. Una vez afuera, fue recibido por una suave brisa fría que alboroto su cabello. Su estoica mirada poco a poco se fue perdiendo en un lento llanto, Su pecho seguia doliendo y sentia cada vez mas miedo, sentía terror casi tanto cuando vivio su secuestro._

 _Y asi como esos dias queria gritar pero no salia su voz._

 _ **-Hi-Hideki-** hablo al aire, buscando respuesta. Nada. Tenia la esperanza de que estuviera cerca._

 _ **-¡Hideki!** -volvió a llamarlo mas fuerte. Pero nada. Solo el eco de su voz y los sonidos de la ciudad. Volvió a intentarlo otras 3 veces con el mismo triste resultado. Despacio retrocedio hasta llegar a la ventana y apoyarse en ella mientras iba sentandose en el piso._

 _No volveria. Hideki no volveria._

 _El mismo cayo en su propia trampa al subestimar sus propios sentimientos._

 _Penso que no le importaria que se fuera, y ahí estaba gritaba su nombre pidiendole volver._

 _Penso que tendria la situacion controlada sobre Hideki pero no considero su propia persona, su corazon le habia traicionado enamorándose de él al recordar cuando anhelo de niño la calidez de un regazo o el afecto sincero de una persona. Intento convencerse que el no es el indicado para entregarle su maltrecho corazon por la forma que se conocieron y trataron._

 _¿a quien engañaba? El no fue el indicado para recibir el corazon del moreno._

 _Solo bastaba con ver el primer regalo que le dio. La planta estaba muriendo en un rincon._

 _Yusaku se abrazo a si mismo llorando sintiendo el peso de su amor sin expresar. Su corazon le reprochaba su egoismo y desconfianza asi como su necedad. Ambos sabian que el heroe de V-rains disfrutaba mucho del afecto que le demostraba, ser su centro de atencion pero ahora…_

 _-No… debo pensar en 3 cosas… tres-Yusaku se limpio las lagrimas temblando, tenia que pensar en algo, alguna esperanza o pista, lo que sea. Pero no se le ocurría nada y eso lo rompía aun mas sus esperanzas._

 _…_

 _Durante un mes entero Yusaku le esperaba en buena parte de la noche. Opto por ser ingenuo y aferrarse a una falsa esperanza, lo hizo cuando niño despues de que escucho la voz de su amigo y le funciono. Tenia la Fe de que volvería, por lo menos unos minutos Observandole de lejos._

 _Pero no sentia su intensa mirada por ninguna parte. Al punto de que se quedara dormido con la ventana abierta._

 _Tambien empezo a cuidar de la planta. Creyo que no tenia ninguna Probabilidad que renaciera pero con un poco de esfuerzo e investigación previa, sobrevivió pero seguía sin dar flores._

 _Yusaku intento investigar algo sobre Hideki, pista con la escaza información que sabe pero en su mayoría infructuosos. Habia mas de 5 mil personas con ese nombre aun reduciendo el numero por el tiempo de distancia de su casa y cualquier otra cosa. hasta que cayo en cuenta un detalle._

 _¿Y si la información es falsa?_

 _No hay forma de encontrarlo_

.-.-.-.

listoooo

que hermoso drama verdad, que va, siento que quedo medio chafa pero ojala les guste un poco, les mando un abrazo y beso y ustedes, porfis, dejen reviews con amors

seee u


	3. -3-

he aquí la hermosa continuación de este fick tan mono. ojala les guste porque lo hice con harto amor.

-.-.-.-

 **-despues de tanto tiempo-** el peliazul termino de vestirse y peinarse su cabello lo mas prolijo posible. ¿Estaba nervioso? Un poco, estuvo ensayando sobre lo que le confesaría y como lo haría, cada detalle bien estudiado. Incluyendo si el lo rechazaba.

La ultima idea hizo estremecer de miedo su corazón.

Escucho un sonido seco afuera de su cuarto. Es el. La casa estaba tan silenciosa que podia escucharlo respirar si se lo proponia. Suspiro despacio y salio del baño descalzo. Silenciosamente se acerco a su recamara y antes de bajar por las escaleras vio a Hideki tocar la planta que le había obsequiado con un gesto de curiosidad y seriedad.

Sin percatarse de la presencia del dueño de la casa. El moreno del antifaz analizaba la planta ahora viva y cuidada junto a la cama de Yusaku. El peliazul se habia esforzado en revivirla y ahora la tenia cerca de su cama. Una pequeña parte de su ser estaba ilusionada. Tal vez Yusaku no le era tan

indiferente.

Pero apago esa llama de esperanza con cruda realidad.

No, regreso al hogar del adolescente para despedirse correctamente. La ultima ocasión fue cobarde y lamio sus heridas en la seguridad de su hogar en vez de confrontar y pelear, esforzarse aun mas para ganarse su amor pero no debia pecar de inocente. Yusaku no sentia nada por el mas que atraccion.

Ademas. Vio el chocolate finamente decorado en su buro. Era facil deducir que se lo obsequio una chica que sentia amor por Yusaku. Claro el pudo haberle comprado un chocolate muchisimo mejor, es mas, aprender a hacerlos y darle uno casero como dicta la tradición y darle verdadero significado.

Claro si Yusaku lo considerara su pareja y el no intentaba desprenderse.

 **-has vuelto-** la voz suave del ojiesmeralda lo hizo voltear y contemplar su figura bajar por las escaleras. Aun seguia siendo hermoso y frio con esos ojos que lo cautivaban. Hideki no paso por alto el delicado brillo lleno de luz en ellos. Cosa que le rompio el corazon, talvez durante su ausencia, una chica o chico se gano el amor del peliazul. Bueno, eso facilita mas el proceso.

 **-tuve un problema que no podía pasar por alto. Por eso me ausente-** inicio el pelinegro sin rodeos, apenas disimulando la tristeza en su voz por lo que iba a hacer. Yusaku ya estaba A pocos pasos de él y no habia dicho nada o preguntado por su estado.

Yusaku tenia el presentimiento que no estaba diciendole toda la verdad. Sabia que Hideki habia roto con el esa noche pero se negaba a aceptarlo, no hasta que el moreno se lo dijera además el pelearía por conservar su cariño.

 **-además, vengo a despedirme.-** eso hizo que se tensara el ojiesmeralda. Hubo un incomodo silencio entre ellos y la habitación permanecía fría y ninguno de los dos desviaba la mirada.

 **-cuidate y gracias por todo-** sin decir mas el moreno dio media vuelta para salir por la ventana del balcon pero se detiene a medio camino al oir a Yusaku moverse un poco.

 **-Hideki-** en todo el tiempo que estuvo ahí, jamas dijo su nombre o alguna manera de llamarlo para identificarlo. Era peor que ser insultado, pues pasaba de ser "alguien" a "algo" sin mucho valor. El hecho que lo llamara, y mas por su propio nombre, lo desconcertó.

 **-¿Por qué?-**

 **-es complicado-** se limito a responder con clara intensión de alejarse pero es detenido una vez mas cuando él toma su muñeca mirándole intensamente.

 **-¿hay alguien mas?-** uso un tono serio, demasiado. que casi parecían celoso. Hideki estaba plenamente confundido por eso. Yusaku temblo ante la posibilidad que alguien mas entro en la vida del moreno y haya logrado ganarse su cariño, despues de todo, estaba bastante herido cuando se fue ¿Qué tal si una chica o un chico se le acerco en ese lapso y lo sedujo? ¿que haría el si lo confirmaba? se vería como un estúpido y cargaría con ese error por mucho tiempo solo porque no se permitió abrir su corazon.

 **-no ¿Por qué el repentino interés?-** se atrevio a preguntar y ahora fue turno de Yusaku lucir incomodo, hasta un ligero rubor pinto sus mejillas ocultando su alivio.

 **-yo… no quiero que te vayas, no quiero que terminemos-** hablo firme aun sintiendo temor ante la respuesta que le daria Hideki.

 **-Yusaku. Se que fue gratificante nuestro tiempo juntos pero no luces cómodo con... eso porque-** un repentino abrazo hizo que se quedara con las palabras en la boca. Jamás había sido abrazado por el sin que implicara cuando estan demasiado entusiasmados besándose.

 **-no quiero que te vayas.-** volvio a insistir. Ocultando su rostro en el pecho del mas alto. Mientras el otro chico se sentia reconfortado por el calor que emitia el ojiesmeralda pero una vez mas hace ademan de alejarlo.

 **-Yusaku. Esto no… escucha, no quiero que sea únicamente atracción, si quisiera nada mas tu cuerpo, la historia seria diferente. Yo no quiero…-**

- **te amo-** si esas palabras mataran, Hideki estaria en el séptimo cielo. Sinto su corazon paralizarse por la inmensa alegria de escuchar esa frase que anhelo tanto.

 **\- Cuando terminaste conmigo esa noche-** Hideki dedujo fácilmente lo que se referia. Yusaku no habia estado dormido cuando fue a verlo. Tuvo razón cuando dijo que sabia fingir ó estaba tan herido que no presto real atencion **-yo… sentí que me rompia en pedazos. Mucho mas de lo que me hicieron… no quiero que termine, no quiero dejar de verte Hideki. -** el moreno se sonrojo ante esa declaracion y sonrió comprensivo.

 **-entonces, ¿actuabas asi porque te lastimaron y cerraste tu corazon?-** pregunto cuidadoso. Yusaku se percato tarde que abrio su corazon herido con la esperanza de que el moreno de la venda se quedara. Se sentia expuesto y desnudo, fragil en ese pecho cálido que tanto extraño.

 **-si-**

 **-solo una cosa Yusaku. Y es la verdadera razon por la cual me quiero ir. Te amo, Yusaku estoy enamorado de ti aunque sepa poco de ti pero…-** tomo aire y separo su cuerpo del peliazul. **-¿me amarías aun si soy el lider de los caballeros de hanoi?-**

Otra vez la atmosfera densa se formo y sintio como el peliazul se tensaba. Sabia que estropeo su oportunidad para estar con el y mas ahora que le dijo que lo ama pero no podia exponerlo a ser un blanco contra sus enemigos, incluso de su propio padre. Ademas, aun dolia su corazon por los multiples rechazos que Yusaku realizo, queria darse tiempo de sanar.

Amarlo le dolia mucho.

 **-haremos que funcione.-**

 **-¿disculpa?-**

 **-primero. eres Revolver en V-rains, realizas tus actos de terrorismo y tu deseo de destruir el mundo virtual. Segundo, Aquí, aquí eres un chico que se esconde en las sombras acosando a otro Porque le quiere. En lo que a mi respecta no hay diferencia. Tercero. Solo quiero… intentarlo, realmente intentarlo.-** Yusaku le costo decirlo, esa revelacion no lo espero ni un poco. No negara que quizo rechazarlo y alejarlo pero el No sabe que es Playmaker, ademas, nuevamente la idea de alejarse de Hideki le fue repulsiva, mucho mas que su Hideki fuera Revolver. Demasiado para su psique.

 **-quiero que seas mi novio** -demando el peliazul firmemente. La seguridad de sus palabras no dejaba espacio para un "no" como respuesta. Por su parte, el pelinegro guardo silencio un rato para finalmente sonreir.

Definitivamente su voluntad es debil contra esos hermosos ojos esmeralda. Ademas, su corazon latia emocionado ante la idea de formalizar una relacion con el chico en sus brazos.

 **-esta bien. ¿Alguna condicion en especial?-** fue una pregunta inocente y cortés, pero para Yusaku fue un dictamen que fue bastante castigador al inicio pero esta vez tomaria desiciones que beneficiaran a ambos.

 **-si, que te quedes un par de noches conmigo.-**

 **-hasta que te duermas.-** aseguro el moreno acariciando esa mejilla juvenil con una suave sonrisa.  
 **-no. quiero que te quedes toda la noche hasta que despierte.-** un rubor carmesi coloreo las mejillas de HIdeki. no se esperaba esa peticion pero acepto. el peliazul se alejo del enmascarado con una sonrisa pequeña pero sus ojos brillaban llenos de vida. se dirigio a una de las comodas cercanas a su cama y saco una pijama color gris claro con detalles blancos. se acerco nuevamente a su novio y se lo entrego.

 **-lo tenias planeado Yusaku-chan. ¿tan confiado de que yo aceptaria?-** el tono era sospechoso y levemente burlo pero no le molesto al duelista de Cyberverse.  
 **-considere todas las opciones, me alegro que aceptaras-** el peliazul le miro relajado y contento cosa que contagio al moreno. se dirigio a una silla cercana y empezo a desvestirse importandole poco si Yusaku le veia mientras este contemplaba embebesado la espalda del joven frente a él.

Hideki tenia cuerpo bastante atractivo, no estaba musculoso como Onizuka o delgado como el suyo sino equilibrado. su espalda ancha y hombros junto con sus brazos tonificados. como rara vez ocurre, se dejo llevar por sus impulsos, abrazo por la espalda a Hideki sintiendo el agradable calor que este desprendia asi como su colonia suave que desprendía su piel.

 **-aunque me guste estar asi contigo, tengo algo de frio Yusaku-** se excuso el moreno con una sonrisa enternecida y sintiendo su calor en su piel. Cariñosamente acaricio las manos del mas joven con sus pulgares.

despacio el mas bajo rompio el abrazo y se alejo, sin mucho que hacer, fue a su cama y la preparo para irse a dormir. Yusaku estaba tan concentrado en tender su cama que casi olvida que iba a dormir con Hideki, con su persona mas querida. Afortunado fue en que el moreno aun conservara sentimientos por el, si no, no tendria nada que hacer para recuperarlo y cargaría con ese amor que lentamente se volvería dolor.

Vio que el moreno ya estaba vestido con la pijama de algodón, lucia muy guapo y comodo. sin mas rodeos, se metio a la cama y se acosto indicandole con la mirada de hacer lo mismo. Hideki tras doblar su ropa y dejarla en una silla fue a la cama junto a su pareja. Sintio un breve cosquilleo entre la ansiedad y felicidad en su pecho el ver como trascurrio la noche. espero todo menos esa realidad en la que Su niño lo veia como un amante y no un extraño que tenia por fetiche en verle en la noche.

Se acosto junto a Yusaku y al ser una cama individual, los obliga a estar mas cerca, casi tocandose. Acomodandose de lado vio como el peliazul le daba la espalda, casi tapandose hasta las orejas. Sonrio ligeramente divertido por la situación.

 **-Yusaku-chan puedes venir si quieres-** invito amable mientras extendia sus brazos. El chico de ojos esmeraldas parecio titubearlo un poco pero al final cedio. Despacio, el heroe de V-rains se acomodo en esos calidos brazos y pecho que lo esperaban amorosamente. Hideki podía sentir el ligero nerviosismo de su ahora pareja, Yusaku no estaba acostumbrado al contacto fisico. Asi como un modo de calmarlo, le empezó a arrullar con caricias a su cabeza.

Yusaku por su parte estaba emocionado y nervioso. Nunca habia dormido con alguien y las veces que lo hacia con Hideki no contaban porque no hubo un real sentimiento por el (al menos reconocerlo) podia sentir los latidos de su corazon a un ritmo relajante y el vaivén de su respiracion.

La calidez que desprendia es acogedora.

Le traia esa dulce sensacion de seguridad, algo que habia perdido hace tiempo por mantener su guardia alta siempre. Siempre mezquino y frio, protegiendo lo poco que le quedaba de corazon. Helo ahí acostado con quien es su enemigo jurado en V-Rains y amante al mismo tiempo. Sabia que debia decirle su identidad en el mundo virtual pero no ese momento, debía asegurar los sentimientos de Hideki por él. Establecer sólidamente su relación para estar seguro de que no perdería por dos.

con las tiernas caricias del pelinegro, Yusaku se fue quedando dormido.

...

tibios rayos solares dieron casi de lleno en su rostro, obligandolo a despertar. el muchacho de cabello azul ahora alborotado abrio sus ojos despacio intentando adaptarse por el cambio de luz y el despertar tan letargado. siente su cama fria y ligeramente espaciosa hasta que recuerda que se supone que Hideki debia estar ahi. de golpe de incorpora, intentando recordar si habia soñado con eso o no.

 **-buenos dias-** se miro a su alrededor haya que vio al moreno de la venda sentado tranquilamente, sonriendole mientras tomaba cafe desde un vaso de platico. ya estaba vestido con sus ropas normales y en el escritorio estaba una bolsa de papel junto a otro vaso.

 **-la idea era que despertaras en mi cama-** Yusaku se sento en la cama aliviado de ver a Hideki ahi y no sufrir la dolorosa decepcion de saber que todo habia sido un sueño. lentamente el pelinegro de la venda se acerco al dueño de la casa y corazon con una sonrisa en sus labios.

 **-lo imagine, pero me gusta verte dormir-** acaricio su rostro mientras tomaba asiento cerca de el, mirandole de frente.- **ademas te traje el desayuno.** -despacio empezo a besar al joven frente a él con mucho afecto y despacio, Yusaku casi podia saborear el sabor del cafe negro, despacio correpondio al beso, sintiendo el cariño profesado a su persona. aquellos besos dociles continuaron haciendo dificil la tarea de separarse al punto que Yusaku facilmente se llevo al moreno a acostarse con el.

despacio y disfrutandose mutuamente continuaron besandose un rato mas. Yusaku sentia su cuerpo arder y su corazon acelerarse cuando Hideki pasaba de su boca a su cuello y hombros dandole deliciosas mordidas. el enterraba sus dedos en la espalda del moreno intentando ahogar sus gemidos mordiendose los labios.

 **-no te inhibas-** ronroneo Hideki lamiendo su oreja y jalandola un poco con los labios **-quiero oirte-**  
no tardo mucho para que se viera complacido por los suaves jadeos de su pareja, el moreno sonrio bastante jugueton ante el resultado y prosiguio a volver a besarlo esta vez en la garganta.  
 **-HI-Hideki-** murmuro agitado el peliazul abrazando su cabeza.  
 **-me gusta cuando dices mi nombre-** respondio en voz ronca el moreno y empezo a frotar su nariz contra la opuesta de forma pacifica **-no quiero irme. realmente no quiero-** Yusaku entendió que el moreno debia marcharse pero al igual que el, tampoco queria que se fuera. por mucho que le desagradara, entendía que tenia responsabilidades como lider de los caballeros de Hanoi. poco a poco la adrenalina de la excitación fue bajando hasta volverse una comoda intimidad.

 **-¿vendras esta noche?-** pregunto Yusaku mirando el rostro vendado de su novio sin dejar de sentir como este acariciaba su mejilla, incluso jugueteo con sus labios con su pulgar.  
 **-si-** aseguro el moreno con una sonrisa amena. se puso de pie perezosamente con un bufido. camino hacia la ventana pero antes de que se fuera por completo, el peliazul se acerco a su novio y le dio un beso fugaz.

 **-te amo Yusaku-** murmuro despacio el chico de la venda sonriendole.  
 **-tambien te amo Hideki-**

.-.-.-.

dos meses despues.

Yusaku nunca habia sido tan feliz y tranquilo.

tanto que lo reflejaba en sus ojos y rostro. aunque continuaba siendo frio, tenia una chispa de calidez que no podia ocultarse que atenuaba sus tratos distantes e indiferentes. Shoichi noto de inmediato este cambio pues aunque el muchacho de ojos esmeralda aun continuaba con su mision teñida en venganza, se le notaba mas vivo y cálido. incluso terminaba antes de tiempo sus misiones para regresar a casa. el mayor de cabello purpura intuyo que debia estar saliendo con alguien. el moreno hace tiempo se percato que su aliado y amigo estaba taciturno y triste, como si le hubieran quitado algo valioso y al ver como este se habia recuperado, supuso que ese algo o alguien habia vuelto a el.

AI tambien noto el cambio en su duelista. el usuario de Playmaker se notaba mas flexible y tolerante incluso cuando el intentaba molestarlo y habia empezado desde el dia de san valentin. emocionado compartio su teoria con el dueño de "Cafe Nagi" sobre Yusaku ya salia con alguna persona y andaban de tortolitos en alguna parte, pues el no reporta alguna actividad sospechosa o el se estaba perdiendo de algo importante.

El peliazul por su parte estaba viviendo su romance plenamente. Tal como lo habia deseado. Hideki llegaba a horarios irregulares: a veces temprano, lo suficiente para entretenerse platicando o salir a caminar por la calle sin alejarse mucho. Otras muy tarde, apenas llegando para dormir juntos.

El duelista de Cyberverse Observaba con agrado como Hideki se incorporaba a su vida cada vez mas, pues incluso ya sabia la combinación del candado de su ventana para entrar en caso de que llegara tarde y no lo pillara despierto. A mediados de Mayo, el peliazul tomo la decisión de decirle su identidad en V-rains.

Esa misma noche a las 11:25 la pareja estaba muy comodamente sentada en el suelo tomando un poco de té de azahar. La calma era facilmente palpable al grado de bajar la guardia casi al punto de descuido.

 **-Hideki. Hay algo de mi que debes saber-** inicio el peliazul dejando su vaso en el suelo y mirando a su novio de cabello negro y misteriosos ojos.

 **-dime-** afirmo el aludido con una ligera sonrisa.

 **-soy Playmaker-** solto de golpe. Sin preparación ni anticipacion. Fue directamente honesto como siempre solia ser. Yusaku vio las reacciones de su pareja. Juraba que se habia puesto palido y trago saliva con dificultad. Aun con la venda podia sentir su intensa mirada, buscando algun rastro de mentira o broma de su parte.

 **-yo… dame un momento-** se puso de pie, fue hacia el balcon y salio cerrando la puerta detrás de si. Penso que se iria pero se quedo afuera moviendose de un lado a otro, pensativo y tenso por la situacion que se presento. Yusaku llego a pensar que tal vez fue mala idea decirle, temia que Hideki lo abandonara. ¿asi se sintio el cuando le confeso que es Revolver? No, es peor. Debio pensar que al saber que es Revolver, seguramente planeo ser su pareja para mantenerlo vigilado o buscar alguna debilidad.

¿Qué le diria para convencerlo que no era verdad?

Tras 10 minutos el moreno regresa con un suspiro y mira al peliazul ponerse de pie y acercarse con la incertidumbre bailando en sus ojos.

 **-Yusaku-** tomo aire en una Fria postura **-¿algun otro secreto que me involucre que deba saber?-** el moreno de la venda recupero el tono amable de su voz.

 **-aun sigo sin creer que seas Playmaker pero tiene sentido de alguna retorcida manera. Ambos son centrados y frios, ambos tienen ese presioso color esmeralda en sus ojos que me vuelve loco. Ademas de que siempre que vengo, tus aparatos no estan encendidos o al menos los que ocupan un AI, cosa que me hizo sospechar pero no pregunte para no incomodarte-** Hideki se acomodo el cabello con una mano suspirando cansado.

 **-¿te gusta Playmaker?-** Yusaku sabia que era ridiculo sentir celos de si mismo pero el tan solo imaginar que el moreno prefería a un avatar a el, resultaba ofensivo.

 **-¿celos? Antes de saber que eran la misma persona pensaba: Aunque tiene su encanto, prefiero a Yusaku. El color de sus ojos es mas luminoso y real. Como te dije antes: el mundo de la internet es ficcion. Lo importante es la respiracion y el latido de la vida-** respondio dulcemente mientras acariciaba su mejilla. El peliazul sonrio relajado.

 **-la razon por la cual me obsesione con el, contigo, fue porque… hace tiempo, durante el experimento del caso Lost, me hice amigo de un niño que poco a poco moria, pero no queria perderlo. Asi de tanto en tanto iba a verlo, mas bien hablarle... y tu, eres ese niño.-** yusaku se quedo estático ante esa declaración. Hideki no solo es su novio y Revolver, también resulta que es su amigo que le ayudo durante su encierro. Abrio los ojos completamente sorprendido y shockeado.

 **-se que es dificil de digerir. Pero quiero que sepas Que deseaba saber tu identidad para poder verte como minimo, antes de culminar mi plan sobre el mundo V-rains e Ignis. Jamás me paso por la cabeza hacerte daño real. Una vez que coincidiera contigo, desaparecería en paz-** continuo el pelinegro con una sonrisa nostalgica y sintiendo su corazón quitarse un gran peso. empezo a acariciar los hombros del mas joven como un modo de confortarlo y hacerle entender que todo lo que estaba pasando ahí es real.

 **-pero no contaba que me enamoraria de ti y en base a ello, quise darme un motivo para volver al mundo Real-**

 **-todo este tiempo buscándote y estabas frente a mi-** dijo ausente pero no paso mucho para abrazarlo fuertemente y empezar a temblar un poco. Su novio no solo es su amigo perdido, tambien llego a pensar en morir, la sola idea de no volver a verlo en el mismo plano existencial, lo abrumo- **me hiciste falta. Mucha falta-**

- **perdoname. No supe quien eras o donde estabas cuando era niño-** admitió Hideki dándole leves palmadas. **-admitire que despues de tanto, no crei que me recordarias y el hecho que lo hicieras. Me sorprendio-**

- **siempre lo hice-** admitio Yusaku apretando su abrazo **-era lo unico que me mantenia mentalmente estable-**

- **tranquilo. No me voy a ir-** consoló el usuario de Revolver reconfortando al heroe de V-Rains con una sonrisa suave y un abrazo protector.

- **vaya noche de confesiones.** -rio desganado pero no menos satisfecho por como se acomodaron las cosas a favor de ambos el chico de la venda **-¿alguna cosa que quieras añadir?-**

- **quiero tener sexo contigo-** dijo Yusaku determinado y mirando directamente el rostro de su amante. Hideki procesaba esas palabras y lentamente un marcado sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas.

- **Yusaku-** fue lo unico que logro carburar su cerebro ante esa declaracion tan directa. definitivamente esa noche esta llena de sorpresas.

- **primero. es natural que ambos tengamos sexo. Somos jóvenes, amantes y deseamos experimentar. Segundo, tenemos tiempo saliendo y a estandares de hoy es ir despacio. Pero asi lo quise porque no estaba seguro de mis sentimientos por ti y según mis investigaciones cuando hay sentimientos de por medio o mínimo buena compatibilidad, el sexo es mas placentero. tercero… quiero hacerlo contigo, solo contigo-** con sus pomulos tiernamente teñidos. expuso sus tres puntos confiando plenamente que son solidos para que Hideki aceptara. el moreno aun con sus mejillas enrojecidas pudo recuperar compostura y pensar con la suficiente claridad para darle una respuesta coherente.

- **no esperaba esto Yusaku. siendo sincero...-** se acerco lentamente al oido del menor donde le dio una ligera mordida en su lobulo. **-te deseo como no tienes idea-** esto hizo estremecer al joven de ojos esmeralda.  
- **pero esta noche no-** esa fue la respuesta mas inadecuada para su ardiente corazon y mucho menos ante esa cercania tan intima.

- **¿porque no? ¿para que esperar?-** protesto Yusaku. Hideki condujo al peliazul a la cama donde lo sento y no paso mucho para que tomara asiento junto a el. amorosamente empezo a darle besos en la mejilla y labios para atenuar el sentimiento de rechazo que seguramente Yusaku estaba sintiendo.  
- **primero, es muy noche y hay que dormir. segundo, ha sido unos minutos de fuerte descarga emocional, no es el mejor momento para tener actividad sexual, posiblemente te puedes frustrar. tercero. ¿no crees que es mejor esperar? la recompensa es mejor cuando se obtiene tras una batalla bien librada o sentir esa ansiedad acumularse para explotarla en el momento preciso-** ronroneo el moreno cerca de su oido.  
- **que estupidez. es mejor optener todo de una vez en vez de esperar** -gruño.  
- **me encanta tu entusiasmo. te prometo que mañana lo haremos-** con la combinación correcta de besos y esa promesa, el mal humor de Yusaku se fue disipando lentamente hasta volver a ser ese chico dulce que se mostraba únicamente al chico de la venda. ya más tranquilos, se acomodaron juntos bajo las cobijas en un comodo abrazo.

-.-.-.-

humedad.

en sueños, Yusaku sentia humedad en su cuello y hombros, pero no era para nada a esa sensacion de cuando el agua moja el cuerpo, dejando la piel fria y vibrante, sino una placentera y exacta. el ojiesmeralda sentia deliciosas cosquillas en su hombro izquierdo y un poco mas abajo, primero eran calidas y luego ligeramente frias, hasta juraba sentir algunas mordidas en sus lobulos de las orejas.

se tenso excitado ante esas caricias y lentamente fue despertando.

juraba que si era un sueño erotico donde Hideki estaba tocandole, iba a frustrarse muchísimo y lo pagarian los soldados de Hanoi con creces.

cuando sus esmeraldas se revelaron a la realidad, vio algunos calidos rayos de sol colarse por su ventana pero continuaba sintiendo esos deliciosos espasmos en su cuerpo, manos ligeramente mas grandes que las suyas acariciaban cada rincon de su pecho descubierto haciendole despertar completamente.

 **-buenos dias Yusaku-chan-** Hideki sonrio sensualmente mientras besaba su oido y su mano derecha jugueteaba con su pezon aumentando los espasmos de placer.  
- **¿Hi-Hideki?-** no es que se molestara en ser despertado asi pero estaba ligeramente confundido.  
 **-te dije que "mañana" pero nunca especifique la hora-** un revoloteo de besos hizo despertar mas a Yusaku hasta que tomo la iniciativa de ser un poco mas intenso. beso profundamente al pelinegro en los labios, casi devorandose y teniendo una batalla dura y sensual con ambas lenguas buscando dominar al otro al mismo tiempo excitandose mutuamente. poco a poco los sonidos se volvian mas claros y obscenos, la temperatura del lugar incrementaba lentamente.

Yusaku no supo en que momento habia dejado de besar a Hideki para dedicarse a besar y morder el pecho del moreno, el cual estaba sin prenda alguna y recostado en la cama acariciando su cabeza mientras suspiraba complacido por sus atenciones. estaba nervioso. no era la primera vez que se tocaban de ese modo, ni era la primera vez que le veia sin camisa pero si la primera en que estaba preocupado en que Hideki sintiera placer, pues antes se enfocaba en su propia necesidad.

 **-¿Yusaku?-** en voz ronca se dirigio al peliazul quien se detuvo de darle afecto y verle fijamente al rostro.  
 **-Hideki. te amo-** murmuro el duelista de Cyberverse con una sonrisa y una serie de besos en los labios mientras se trepaba al regazo de su novio. el moreno se extraño por ese arranque pero no le importo, el amaba a Yusaku por mas extraño que pudiera llegar a Ser, despues de todo es parte de su encanto. estaba tan concentrado besando al mas joven y acariciando su estrecha cintura para guiarlo a su nada discreta ereccion bajo el pantalon que no se percato que Yusaku le estaba quitando la venda de los ojos hasta que siente el lazo debilitarse.

- **espera Yusaku...-** rompio el beso alejando su cabeza de ese muchacho tramposo y tentador.  
- **¿confias en mi?-** murmuro jadeando por ese arranque de besos. Hideki lo medito levemente, amaba al peliazul inmensamente, confiar en el, claro que si. pero en el momento que le quitara la venda, ya no seria un desconocido completamente para Yusaku, podria encontrarlo en un mar de gente. podria saber mas de su triste historia y oscuro pasado asi como dejarlo a merced de potenciales enemigos pero... lentamente bajo al guardia e inclino su cabeza sumisamente para que Yusaku le retirara la venda.

Despacio el peliazul le retiro la venda pero antes de que pudiera ver su rostro completamente, cerro sus ojos y se puso la venda. Una vez asegurada, con dificultad volvio abrirlos teniendo su visibilidad casi nula y poco definida. Sintio los inicios de la ansiedad en su pecho. Le daba pánico no tener el control de su alrededor y mucho menos de si mismo pero paso de ella rápidamente, lo hacia por Hideki, lo hacia porque lo ama y quiere demostrárselo.

 **-¿Por qué?-** logro divisar como el moreno tomaba su rostro cariñosamente y darle delicados besos a sus labios con el fin de relajarlo.

- **confio en ti Hideki-** no paso mucho para que reiniciaran su faena. Sentado plenamente en la cadera de Hideki, sintiendo como su ereccion rozaba contra su cuerpo mientras volvian a devorarse a besos y caricias cada vez menos inocentes. El usuario de Revolver paseo libremente sus manos por el pecho del heroe de V-rains haciendolo gemir, Jugueteando con sus pezones con un dedo o su lengua y de vez en cuando mordiendolo aumentando mas la excitación.

- **eres tan sensible-** dio una leve chupada a su garganta mientras lo movia contra su miembro erecto y su mano derecha no se contenia en acariciar la ereccion de su novio, iniciando por encima de la ropa para despues masturbarle introduciendo su mano. Jugueteando con la punta haciendole gemir fuerte y sonoramente.

Yusaku sentia su cuerpo arder y sudar. Espasmos de excitación recorrian su cuerpo provocando que razguñe la espalda del moreno o lo muerda ante una descarga mas intensa cuando le tocaba en un punto exacto. a gritos nada discretos pedía mas. La sensación era mucho mas placentera que antes, no solo por la inhibición de su sentido de la vista, sino porque realmente Lo estaba disfrutando. Se estaba dando la oportunidad de sentir su amor realmente. Cada caricia llena de devoción y deseo.

Jamás de había sentido tan feliz.

No tardo mucho cuando sintió como Hideki lo acostaba en la cama sin separarse mucho y del mismo modo, el moreno lo desvestía lentamente mientras lo besaba y mordía en puntos exactos del placer.

- **Yusaku ¿quieres que yo…?-** pregunto por simple educación. Puesto no le interesaba ser el activo o pasivo siempre y cuando fuera el peliazul quien tanto amaba.

- **hazlo-** fue su ultima palabra antes de volver a besarse.

…

Su reloj interno marcaba las 11 am y la pareja seguia descanzando en los brazos del otro con despues de la intensa faena que por desgracia le toco ver.

Ai se levanto según su programación que tan "amablemente" Yusaku programo en el. Estaba muy entusiasmado pues tenia Nuevas y geniales ideas para sus batallas contra los caballeros de Hanoi. Seguramente al peliazul le gustaria escuchar pero antes de que dijera algo lo primero que vio fue a su frio compañero, el chico de carácter de un tempano de hielo, Tranquilo y distante siendo todo lo contrario a las 8:45 am.

Iniciando primeramente por los nada discretos gemidos y gritos de placer que emitía el peliazul ante las embestidas de un chico de cabello negro, los dos lucían muy entusiasmados y necesitados. Para Ai fue todo un descubrimiento. Sabia de la tematica del sexo y las parejas humanas pero no esperaba verlo en vivo y mucho menos a su compañero haciendolo con un desconocido.

se rio quedito, tenia razon sobre que Yusaku tenia un novio secreto y lo veia por las noches. Ahora entendia porque Yusaku lo apagaba con mayor regularidad. Rio discretamente, El picaro de Yusaku hacia cosas para adultos siendo menor de edad.

Ai juraba que si pudiera ruborizarse o cambiar de color, en ese momento seria un bonito monigote rojo brillante cuando se percato que la pareja se ponia mas intensa. Volvio a meterse al disco de duelo intentando ignorar los ruidos nada discretos de la pareja cuando se dio cuenta que estaba viendo demasiado, si Yusaku se enteraba que lo espio, se estremecio ante las infinitas posibilidades.

...

Cuando dieron las 11am. El peliazul fue despertando lentamente, con el afan de recordar que habia pasado y tras unos segundos cayo en cuenta que hizo el amor con su novio y ¡vaya forma! Se acurruco en el calido pecho de Hideki con una tierna sonrisa. Habia valido la pena esperar, claro dolia un poco aun despues de que lo preparo para recibirlo pero no era de gravedad. Miro el rostro de Hideki ahora sin venda alguna que los separara.

Sus ojos esmeraldas enfocaron cada detalle del rostro de Hideki. Sus facciones simétricas y marcadas, labios suavemente carnosos, esas pestañas ligeramente largas y tupidas. Si Hideki es un chico muy atractivo. Despacio le acaricio el rostro, sintiendose satisfecho de verle completamente.

Durante las embestidas que arremetia el pelinegro contra el, le quito la venda y lo hizo mirarle. Citando sus palabras "para que viera cuanto lo ama" y cuando los abrio, vio la intensa mirada del par de ojos dorados mas brillantes de todos. El brillo de sus ojos gritaba que lo amaba y dicho sentimiento estaba mezclado con deseo, excitación y un poco de perversión, algo logico pues el sexo no es puramente romántico.

Si es una mirada intensa y era exclusivamente para el.

 **-Yusaku** -el peliazul salio de sus pensamientos a escuchar la suave voz de Hideki asi como su mirada luminosa hacia el.

- **Hideki-** suavemente el pelinegro le dio un beso en la frente y se acomodo para abrazar a su pareja romanticamente. Lo puso debajo de su cuerpo sin lastimarlo y empezar a acariciar su rostro.

- **buenos dias** -saludo jugetenado un poco con sus labios con un dedo pero ante el mutismos de su compañero, ladeo la cabeza extrañado **-¿estas bien? ¿te duele mucho?-** pregunto atento.

 **-estoy bien, no te preocupes-** Yusaku se quedo en blanco. No sabia si decir algo sobre el sexo o no. Si debía hablar sobre los cambios de su relacion ahora que sabe su identidad completa. Sin embargo, Hideki adivino sus pensamientos y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

 **-tranquilo.-** le sonrio ofreciendole confianza **-mira la hora, debes de tener hambre. Deja que te…-** el peliazul aferro su abrazo claramente diciendo que no le parecia la idea de separarse. El usuario de Revolver le sonrio enternecido ante ese arranque.

 **-hey No te preocupes. Voy a volver. Solo deja que te haga de comer algo.-**

 **-¿cocinas?-** esto extraño al peliazul. Pues de todos los talentos que tiene Hideki no se espero que supiera elaborar alimentos.

 **-claro. Solo espera-** el moreno se levanta aprovechando que Yusaku estaba distraido. Claro el queria seguir junto a el como una parejita recien casada pero pasaba del medio dia y debian comer algo. Rio bajito al imaginarse al peliazul con un vestido de novia pero primero se congelaria el infierno antes que el accediera a algo asi.

Una vez solo. El chico de ojos esmeraldas se recosto sintiendose pegajoso y con un extraño aroma en su piel y sabanas. Si el sexo es asqueroso y ligeramente perverso tal como decia en su investigacion previa cuando empezo a interesarse en Hideki de esa manera pero… se llevo unos dedos a su boca sintiendo un leve escalofrio recorrer su espalda, haciendole recordar lo vivido hace poco. Fue tremendamente satisfactorio.

 _ **-Wooow Yusaku-ojiosama lo tenias bien escondido ¿eh?-**_ rio burlon el monigote virtual, arruinando el buen humor de Yusaku. el peliazul recordo con pena que habia olvidado el encedido automatico de Ai y Roboppy, asi que era logico que cualquiera de los dos haya visto cuando el mantenia relaciones sexuales con su novio. suspiro frustrado, Ai lo estaria molestando con eso por varios dias. pero antes de que el nombrado Ignis continuara picando la paciencia del usuario de Playmaker, la puerta de la habitacion se abrio de golpe haciendo que Yusaku se levantara sorprendido y la inteligencia artificial se escondiera.

 **-¡Fujuki Yusaku! ¡¿Que diablos significa que no tengas ni una triste verdura en tu refrigerador?!-** el pelinegro de ojos dorados se acerco a grandes zancadas a su novio y se sento con el bastante molesto. sabia que su querido novio no solia cuidar mucho de si mismo pero no penso que fuera a llegar a tanto.  
 **-lo unico que tienes en el anaquel son sopas instantaneas, especias y en el refri, un carton de leche vacio y algo asqueroso moviendose adentro-**  
 **-no tengo motivos para comprar alimentos, puedo ir con Kusanagi-san a comer o cenar-** fue su seca respuesta ante el molesto ojidorado. el lider de los caballeros de Hanoi suspiro exasperado, de cierto modo, esperaba que el respondiera de ese modo. se levanto de la cama e hizo ademan de cargar en brazos estilo novia al peliazul.

 **-¡Tonterias! cambio de planes, tu y yo a la regadera-**  
 **-¿a que te refieres con cambio de planes?-** el peliazul aun estoico a su novio quien lo llevaba sin esfuerzo al baño de azulejos claros.  
 **-el plan era quedarnos en la cama todo el dia haciendo el amor pero debido a este improvisto, haremos tres cosas: primero, tomaremos un baño e iremos a comer algo "normal" afuera, segundo, iremos de compras para surtir tu alacena y tercero, volveremos al plan original-** Yusaku supo por el tono autoritario del moreno que no habia cabida para protestas pero de todos modos, no pudo evitar sentir ese calorcito en su pecho ante ese intento de camuflajear su preocupacion con enojo.

 **-Hideki-**  
 **-no hay peros que valga-**  
 **-te amo-** el chico de ojos dorados no espero esas palabras junto en el momento que sentaba a su pareja en la taza del baño, mismas que despejaron su mal humor provocandole una sonrisa dulce. atino con acariciar su rostro afectuoso.  
 **-tambien te amo-** ambos pegaron sus frentes una contra la otra con una sonrisa llena de felicidad. jamas en la vida se sentian tan liberados de sus mascaras que usaban a diario ante el mundo exterior para llevar a vivir la verdadera libertad.

.-.-

ojala les haya gustado este hermoso fick, tan bonito y loco. dejen un reviews con amor y les veo después con mas de esta pareja tan poco trabajada.


End file.
